Floodvale
Population: 4,582, Size: 75 acres Wealth: 687,300 gp. Max value for sale: 1,512 gp. Max pawn value: 8,019 gp Demographics: Human (72%), Halfling (19%), Elf (4%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Hilltail prominently features a massive monument, and is known for its flowers. The rulership is contested, with open fighting between factions. Human are conquerors of the other races. Shops Tavern: The Balanced Umberhulk Owner: Georaphina Wiseacre, Male Halfling Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The tavern is a timber framed simple building, with a heather-thatched roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a set of gold scales and messy tables covered in cutlery and leftover food. Supposedly haunted. Specials: Duck Sandwich with Nutmeg and Leek and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Meatballs Casserole and a Glass of Brandy (4 sp) Bacon Cake with Sharp Cheese and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Other Patrons: Matilda Sibilans, Female Human Details Heward Hart, Male Human Details Blacksmith: The White Foundry Owner: Percival Tao, Male Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The blacksmith is a terra cotta big orb-like building, with an orange shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. A dog serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a large candelabra and an unfinished set of armor on a stand near the forge. Specials: Sword of Life Stealing (dmg 206) (904 gp) Arrow of Slaying (dmg 152) (546 gp) Javelin of Lightning (dmg 178) (1,484 gp) Other Patrons: Bercivald Andreantti, Male Human Details Beiro Xistsrin, Male Elf Details Alchemist: Fate & Path Owner: Rohes Il-Song, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The alchemist is a stone-walled single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and a small vegetable garden. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains well-stocked workshop and a large troll skull on a desk. Specials: Potion of Clairvoyance (dmg 187) (959 gp) Potion of Clairvoyance (dmg 187) (957 gp) Potion of Clairvoyance (dmg 187) (915 gp) Other Patrons: Lewis Jeth, Male Human Details Normard Shermant, Male Human Details Jeweler: Crown Sun Owner: Alielice Shaner, Female Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The jeweler is a marble simple building, with large windows and a smooth stone floor. A dog serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and several framed paintings of necklaces. Specials: Ring of Water Walking (dmg 193) (1,467 gp) Ring of Water Walking (dmg 193) (1,481 gp) Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (990 gp) Other Patrons: Jasmina Taleblossom, Male Halfling Details Diggo Hardy, Male Human Details Rosalind Jethro, Female Human Details Enchanter: Nedda's Arcane Powers Owner: Nedda Leagallow, Female Halfling Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The enchanter is a timber and brick two-storey building, with a white tile roof and finely-crafted furniture. A dog serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and a table with arcane symbols and candles on it. Specials: Necklace of Adaptation (dmg 182) (1,486 gp) Dust of Sneezing and Choking (dmg 166) (464 gp) Wind Fan (dmg 213) (1,452 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Jasper Coffers Owner: Pennie Glenfellossom, Female Halfling Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is unusually full of carriages and is adjacent to a small office. Description: The general store is a plaster and wood framed large single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and vines covering the walls and roof. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and shelves full of souveneirs. Specials: Smith's Tools (phb 154) (20 gp) Weaver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Glassblower's Tools (phb 154) (30 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Mork Rubyeye, Male Dwarf Details The house is a timber framed tower, with a gray shingled roof and simple furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner.